


The Bonds of Blood

by damibirb



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Kidnapping, M/M, Mentions of Child Loss, Vampire Connor, Vampire Nines, Vampire/Werewolf AU, Werewolf Gavin, werewolf Hank
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 18:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damibirb/pseuds/damibirb
Summary: A crisis is plaguing Detroit in the form of senseless carnage caused by the ever-rising rogue vampire populations in a previously wolf-dominated city.Connor and Nines are sent by the powers that be to begrudgingly work alongside the DPD wolfpack in order to quickly contain the threat of uncontrolled, dangerous fledglings.Can two newly formed partnerships rise above their prejudices and prevent the looming danger of exposure to humanity?





	The Bonds of Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my vampire/werewolf AU! I'm so excited about this fic and I've been working out the details of how I'm going to write this for so long! It's nice to see the first of it on paper! This will be Hannor central with background Reed900. Other small side ships might be mentions, like Simarkus, but they won't be central to the story at all.
> 
> A few notes about this universe! Werewolves DO have an A/B/O type society, similar to how wolves operate in the wild. That's where the trope ends. There won't be any mpreg or anything of that nature.
> 
> Vampires have some differences here. Sunlight will not burn/kill them immediately. They will get fatigued and can eventually die with too much exposure, however, they're perfectly capable of being out in the sun a few hours at a time!
> 
> I've rated this fic an M because there will be quite a bit of violence in later chapters. Right now it's more like a G/T, but the shit will go down.
> 
> Anyway, Happy Halloween and I hope you enjoy this! 
> 
> Thank you so much to all of my readers/kudo-givers and commenters! Your feedback always makes me so happy and gives me motivation! :)

It was entirely unprecedented for their two kinds to work together at all. Vampires and werewolves, at war in the shadows since before any living being on this planet can remember. The tropes that humans wrote about in their fantasies were amusing, but the reality was far more ingrained and serious than the unaware creatures could imagine.

Of course, the one thing that both of their kinds could agree on was that the best human was an oblivious one. Because if they ever found out the truth…well, humans didn’t tend to tolerate what they didn’t understand.

Connor was willing to do what it took to keep the balance, as it were. He did Amanda and Elijah’s bidding, one of their best soldiers. Their kind was integrated into modern society so effortlessly, right under humanity’s nose. They held power in ways humanity couldn’t comprehend, and they intended for it to stay that way. Politics, business, religion, government…the police force.

Normally, wolves protested against vampire kind’s reach, not trusting their kind and vying for their own hold, if only to stave off vampire’s own success. Connor found that wolves didn’t often have the same ambition and power lust that vampires did, however, they were ridiculously stubborn creatures, and they had a certain power in their physicality.

Regardless, to say their two kinds didn’t get along was a massive understatement. This once, however…they were forced to work together. The situation in Detroit was quickly spiraling out of control. It risked exposure to all kinds involved. 

There was rampant, sloppy carnage being found all over the city, obviously done by newly turned vampires, fledglings who were inexperienced, who didn’t know the way of things. Vampire populations had suddenly been spiking exponentially here; however, it was without guidance. Rogue colonies that apparently didn’t find much use in cleaning up after their meals or keeping a low profile.

Amanda and Elijah didn’t want to admit it, but they had absolutely zero control over them. There wasn’t really a way to deal with it, not with the wolf population so high, and the human population even higher. They had to be discreet, and they needed some of their own to cover up the tracks.

And this is how Connor and his younger brother found themselves being sent to the previously wolf-dominated city, only when it became undeniable that something had to be done. 

Niles scoffed beside Connor as they sat in the autonomous vehicle. It was driving through the dismal Detroit streets, water splashing up along the sides as it drove through the cold rain that fell from the sky.

“I can practically smell them already,” Niles said with obvious disgust in his tone. Unlike Connor, Niles couldn’t be called a people pleaser. Charm and charisma had always been Connor’s talents, whereas Niles thrived in more analytical and precision skills. And if you got in his way…well, whatever being you pray to, you better hope they’re bothering to listen that day.

Connor sighed and fixed his tie, even though it was already impeccably situated against the collar of his shirt. “Niles, we can’t let personal grudges get in the way of this mission. The conflict has been put on a brief hold, remember? It’s in both of our kind’s best interest to sort this out,” Connor gently reminded him, although he wasn’t feeling too hopeful about working with a precinct of wolves either.

Niles wrinkled his nose in distaste and leaned back against the smooth leather of the seat he was in. “Why us? Haven’t we done every fucking thing they’ve ever asked of us? Always been her perfect sons. For what? Now we get handed over to a precinct of mutts trying to reign in sloppy fledglings,” he further complained, though his tone stayed even. Niles didn’t betray his emotions very often through his outward appearance, though his words often cut like knives.

Connor just gave his younger brother an unimpressed glance. “Don’t look at it like that. This is an extremely delicate situation. They’re trusting us to maintain order, to stop the risk of exposure, while also not breaking a brief, fragile treaty.” Honestly, using the word ‘treaty’ was entirely too hopeful. This was more of a forced stalemate.

Niles just answered that logic with an irritated huff, and they didn’t speak for the rest of the journey. The car finally rolled to a controlled stop in front of the police station, and both brothers got out of the car like they were walking to the damn guillotine.

Even outside of the building, the stench of wolf permeated the air. Connor could practically feel the scent, cloying and hotblooded. The entire precinct was practically a wolf den. The sun shined above them and he squinted against the light, raising a hand to cover his face from the offending rays.

Niles stared at the building for a moment before he let out a curse and walked diligently forward. Connor let out another sigh and, with one more last adjustment to his tie, followed his brother into the building. They’d been given a mission, and they would succeed. Just as they had for the past 300 years. Amanda’s deadly efficient twins, the bishops on either side of her and Kamski.

There were a few human civilians in the waiting room of the precinct. Some looked impatient, obviously waiting for an officer to hear some complaint or another. One human had a bloodied nose, glaring at the television screen to pass time. These humans were probably the only thing that stopped the wolf receptionist from baring her teeth at them. Instead, she smiled stiffly, but it didn’t reach her eyes. No doubt she could tell exactly who they were, could smell the vamp off of them ten times as much as they could smell the wolf off her.

“Hello, what can I help you with?” She had to ask anyway because obviously a normal human wouldn’t be able to know who they were just by scent alone.

“We’re the new transfers from New York. I’m Connor, and this is my brother, Niles,” Connor tried for civility as they flashed their ID’s, his tone even and amicable even as he fought his fangs from poking through. Niles just stared balefully at the girl, giving her no choice but to interact with Connor only.

She seemed at least a little appreciative that Connor was trying. They were all trying, here. And being fucking tried.

“Oh, of course. The Captain is expecting you. Go ahead through the doors, his office is at the back, can’t miss it. I’ll let him know that you’re here,” she told them, nodding toward the sleek, glass access doors that separated the bullpen from the public area.

Connor nodded gratefully and all but dragged Niles further into the building.

The scent of wolf was undeniable now. Every single head turned to look at them as they walked in and one officer even let out a low growl as they passed.

Oh, so it’s going to be like that, then, Connor mused internally. It wasn’t like he expected any different.

It was like walking to their own personal damnation, and Connor felt every single long step that it took to get to the office situated higher in the space, walls comprised of floor-to-ceiling glass.

Captain Fowler was waiting for them, holding the door open and stepping aside to let them in. Even when the glass door swung shut behind them, it hardly gave the three any privacy. The whole precinct was still staring.

“Okay, listen,” Fowler began with a sigh, running his hand over his face, looking like he’d seen far too much shit to be dealing with this. Connor knew the feeling. “I’m assigning you both to two of my best officers. You don’t do shit without letting them know. If I find you skulking around for any fucking reason…well, let’s just not let it get to that point, yeah?” Fowler stared at them, eyes narrowed, arms crossed over his chest.

Connor cleared his throat and Niles looked about ready to bite a chunk of flesh out from the Captain’s neck. “There won’t be any…skulking.” Skulking, seriously? “We want this situation under control just as much as you do, perhaps even more so since it’s our kind that’s under the highest risk for exposure,” Connor answered as pleasantly as possible.

Fowler frowned at him, silence permeating the room for a long moment before the Captain moved back to the door, swung it open and shouted into the bullpen. “Anderson, Reed! My office!” He barked.

The two officers in question were immediately noticeable by all the other heads turning to look at them and the twin faces of absolute dread that crossed both of the men’s faces. They both stood from their desks and walked slowly to the office, glaring daggers at the vamps already standing inside.

The door closed behind them again, and with it, all the air seemed to rush out of the room. Honestly, Connor’s not sure he would oppose a staking right now.

“Absolutely fuckin’ not,” one of the wolves said before Fowler even had the chance to open his mouth. Connor glanced at the wolf, noticing ear-length silver hair and sharp blue eyes. But there were also slight wrinkles of age and the signs of stress and…something else painful in his gaze. The man was tall, even taller than Connor, which was quite a feat, and broad. He had a slight gut, but the rest of him was thick, broad muscle, from years of running with pack and police work in his human form. In another world, Connor might describe him as attractive.

“Hank, I don’t want to fuckin’ hear it. You’re the best I’ve got. You’re on bloodsucker babysitting duty until this shit is figured out!” Fowler yelled at him, almost familiarly. This wasn’t the first shouting match these two had had, by far.

“Bloodsucker babysitting…” Connor muttered incredulously, but no one regarded him as the wolf evidently called Hank got even more pissed off, slamming his hands down on Fowler’s desk.

The other wolf, a man that was substantially shorter, younger-looking but with a vicious scar across the bridge of his nose, rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “Oh, here we fuckin’ go…” the younger wolf muttered. He definitely didn’t look pleased either, but apparently wasn’t ballsy enough to shout at his boss.

“You know how I feel about these fuckers, Jeff!” There was something intense in his blue gaze and that pain that Connor could sense amplified. “You can’t fuckin’ do this to me!” Hank seemed to be a wolf with a particular hatred for their kind, then. It varied, though it was never a good feeling. Some held mere distrust, while others had seen the uglier parts of the ages-old conflict. And they held a furious resentment because of it.

Fowler waved his hand in dismissal, obviously getting angry. “My hands are tied, Hank. You’re the best I’ve got, and this situation can’t afford to be botched! You’re a goddamn police Lieutenant! You lead half our pack! You’re going to do this, and I don’t want to hear any more fucking complaints!”

The silence rang out, heavy in the glass office. Captain Fowler gave Hank one last harsh look before he turned to look at the vamps standing stiffly in the room.

“Anderson, you’re with Connor. Reed, with Niles.” He pointed to each of them as a half-assed way of introducing them all to each other. Hank’s harsh gaze turned to focus on Connor next and he seemed to falter for a moment as Connor glanced back with slightly wide brown eyes. Connor wasn’t entirely convinced that the wolf wasn’t going to bring claws and fangs out, here and now, to rip his throat out.

“Get out of my fucking office and don’t fuck this up,” Fowler said lastly, a clear dismissal as he sat down at his desk and turned his attention to his terminal.

Hank left first, slamming the door open on his way to his desk. Connor sighed and glanced at his brother warily before he moved to reluctantly follow the lieutenant. Niles looked like he wanted to follow, clearly protective, but he stopped himself and instead followed Detective Reed’s lead.

The desk adjacent to Hank’s was empty and that didn’t escape Connor’s notice. He ignored the stares from the other cops in the bullpen as he walked over to Hank’s desk. The wolf had sat down harshly, and Connor could see fangs poking out as he growled menacingly, but quietly so no human would be able to hear or notice.

Connor sighed, briefly closed his eyes, before moving in closer. “Lieutenant…” he started but he was swiftly interrupted by Hank holding his hand up. Connor blinked at the offending appendage and felt the overwhelming urge to bite it. But that would be far too petty.

“Don’t. I don’t wanna hear a fucking word out of you, got it? I don’t give a shit,” Hank said lowly, his tone obviously dangerous.

Connor pursed his lips. “I’m here to accomplish my task. I won’t let you get in the way of my mission to protect my kind,” Connor said, his voice calm but a warning all the same.

He didn’t expect Hank to stand, grab Connor by the lapels of his jacket, and shove him harshly against the wall. Connor didn’t have to breathe, but if he did, all breath would have been knocked out of him. He could feel the weight of Hank’s hands, the absolute strength of the man in front of him. If it wasn’t so threatening, it would be…

“You listen real fuckin’ closely. I don’t give a rat’s ass about you or your goddamn kind. If it were up to me, I’d put the whole lot of you in a dumpster and put a match to it.” Hank leaned in a little closer, his eyes taking on a yellow glow, his fangs growing slightly. “You stay the fuck out of my way, or I’ll be sending you back to New York with a stake in your chest.”

Connor looked up into that fiery gaze and reached up to touch Hank’s hands that were gripping the lapels of his jacket. He gripped the wolf’s hands firmly and forcefully plucked them away from his person. Vamps were incredibly strong as well and Connor had no worries about overpowering the wolf if it came to that.

Someone cleared their throat behind them.

“Excuse the interruption, Lieutenant. There’s been another report.” A wolf with dark skin and kind eyes said, his gaze flickering to Connor curiously. There wasn’t a lot of malice there. The wolf was young, hadn’t seen the worst of it.

Hank’s fiery gaze lingered on Connor’s face for another moment before he stiffly stepped away and turned to accept the file from the other officer. Connor took a needless, shaky breath and glanced over to his brother from across the precinct. Niles looked like he wanted to do something, but he wasn’t irrational. He knew what stepping out of line here could do.

“What do we got?” Hank asked lowly, a slight growl still in his voice. Connor refocused then, stepping away from the wall he had been pressed against and fixing his clothing slightly as he listened.

“Suspected fledgling. There was a little girl with her, apparently. They were seen at a nearby motel.” The young wolf supplied, looking a little hesitant for a reason Connor wasn’t quite sure of. Obviously, Hank’s growl wasn’t directed at his pack…why would the young officer be wary?

Hank froze at the information, his shoulders becoming a tense line. He forcefully pushed the file into Connor’s chest, the vamp only having a brief moment to grab onto the papers before the Lieutenant was moving.

The drive was incredibly tense, neither man choosing to speak to the other besides very brief and curt details about what was known about this case that had suddenly been put into their laps. And there weren’t many details.

They pulled up to the motel and walked into the lobby. The manager was a wolf, which is probably how the tip came up in the first place. He cast a harsh glare at Connor as they walked in, and Connor couldn’t suppress the needless sigh of irritation.

“What the fuck is that thing doing here?” The manager asked with obvious vitriol in his tone, obviously only talking to Hank.

The Lieutenant snorted a bitter laugh, but his response was surprising. “That isn’t any of your fuckin’ business. Stop wasting our time and tell us what you know.”

The manager sneered a bit but listened, something about Hank’s posturing making the guy cow down a bit and do what he wanted.

Connor knew about werewolf pack dynamics of course, which operated just like natural wolves in the wilds. Alphas being the ones who generally lead their packs and had a domineering air about them. Omegas were rather subservient but fiercely loyal. Betas were in between, often the most neutral, never respected like an alpha leader was. If Connor had to give his best guess, he’d say that was what was happening here.

Of course, vamps didn’t have a scent for this sort of thing. The small interactions between wolves through scent and slight body movements were usually completely lost to vampire kind. They found it disgustingly animalistic, below their usual taste for otherworldly refinement.

However…Connor found himself curious. The Lieutenant was obviously an alpha type, large and commanding. And the Captain had said that he led half of the DPD pack. There was something interesting about the power that Hank seemed to have, the demanding air that was immediately respected.

The manager cleared his throat and nodded, averting his gaze for a moment. “Had a human working with me last night, so I didn’t catch it until this morning. I could smell it even hours later. I looked at the footage…she had a little girl with her. Don’t know if the sick fuck turned her or not,” the manager growled.

Connor frowned at the reminder of this detail. Turning human children was completely banned unless there was a life-threatening situation involving a loved one that was pre-approved for future turning. The reason for this was that the transformation for children often did not go smoothly. About half of the time, they succumbed, the process too much for their small bodies and weak constitutions to handle.

Hank’s body language was stiff and tense again, like it had been back at the precinct. “What room was she in?” He growled out, demanding.

As soon as the manager told them, they made their way up the rickety metal stairs of the motel’s second floor. Hank drew out his gun and gave Connor a look, silently warning him that he was going to break the door down.

Connor nodded, hand on his own gun. He didn’t want to shoot one of his own kind, but they had to be prepared for anything. Hank slammed the door open and there was silence as they quickly swept the room.

No one was here.

Hank let out a growl of frustration and kicked the nearby dresser. Connor wisely chose not to comment as he sighed and slipped his gun back into the holster. He glanced at the wolf for a moment, thinking quickly.

“They aren’t necessarily gone…the street cameras show them getting off on the last stop of the bus route. They don’t have anywhere to go…they might not have gone far,” Connor offered.

Hank grunted his agreement as they left the building and went to start helping the other officers survey the area.

“Lieutenant! The fledgling! She’s been spotted! That way!” An officer yelled pointing in a direction down the street. Connor didn’t waste any time; he broke off into a run and he could feel the Lieutenant close behind him.

But wolves couldn’t outrun vampires in their human forms. They couldn’t shift out in the open either. They’d never catch her without Connor, and that became even more apparent as he felt the Lieutenant start to fall behind.

He quickly rounded an alley, catching the scent of the fledgling in the wind. She was close, he was going to gain on her. He could sense that she was weaker than him, probably hadn’t fed since her turning.

He caught sight of her and a little girl climbing a fence and he ran at them just as they hopped over the other side. He ran to the fence and the fledgling looked up with startled eyes, a look of confusion as she saw one of her own kind. The little girl with her made a scared noise…she was newly turned as well.

“Wait!” Connor said, to stop their movements. There was a highway in their path, and they’d have to risk crossing it in order to get away. Vampires at full strength could risk the journey, but two newly turned fledglings? The odds weren’t good, especially since one was a child.

“We’re not going to hurt you. Please, just wait. If you try to cross now…” Connor said softly, not finishing his thought out loud. He didn’t want to scare the girl. The adult would understand him.

The woman fledgling paused, seeming to weigh her options. Then, her scared gaze flickered to somewhere over Connor’s shoulder and Connor turned to see that Hank had finally caught up. He was giving them an absolutely vicious stare, and it worsened when he seemed to realize that the child was turned.

Connor quickly turned back to her. “He isn’t going to hurt either of you. You must be so confused. Hungry. Please don’t run. We only want a few answers. We’ll get you both fed and out of the sun,” Connor tried again.

The little girl whimpered. “Kara…”

The woman, Kara apparently, seemed to consider Connor’s words before she finally nodded. She helped the child over the fence and Connor took her carefully. The girl was trying to shield her eyes from the sun’s rays. Connor took off his jacket and draped it over the girl’s head, smiling softly at her as Kara made her way back over the fence as well.

Hank was staring at them with an indiscernible expression on his face. Connor could see the alpha wolf shift in uncertainty in the corner of his eye. But Connor couldn’t worry about that now.

“You’re doing so well, little one. You’re so brave and strong,” Connor told her softly. “What’s your name?” He asked.

The girl glanced up at him with wide, scared eyes. “Alice,” she answered quietly. As soon as Kara was back over the fence, she went to her, clinging at her legs though she did keep Connor’s coat over her head, giving herself some shade over her eyes and face.

Connor stood slowly. “Hello, Alice. I’m Connor,” he introduced as more wolf cops flooded the alley. He glanced over at them as Kara and Alice nervously looked their way, sensing the hostility.

“Do you mind calling off your dogs?” Connor said impatiently to Hank, his voice firm. “They’re just scared. Freshly turned. Whatever it is that you think they’ve done, they haven’t.”

Hank looked skeptical but then he looked at the little girl’s scared face again and he nodded, turning toward the other officers. He gave out orders to leave the scene and that they’d handle it from here, overseeing everything as the wolf cops reluctantly left.

Connor turned his attention back to the scared pair. The woman named Kara looked at him pleadingly, protectively clutching Alice to her.

“Please, we’re just trying to get somewhere safe. We haven’t been able to shake the wolves…the man who turned us…” she swallowed harshly. “We had to get away,” she finished with a quiet conviction.

Connor listened patiently and he nodded. “I know it’s a lot to handle. We just have some questions, and then we can find you both somewhere safe,” he answered.

Kara nodded, but she never stopped being guarded. The two clutched closely together in the backseat of Hank’s car on their way to the precinct. Connor guided them both inside, taking Kara to an interrogation room for more privacy. Niles volunteered to watch over Alice in the breakroom. 

The interrogation room wasn’t exactly comfortable, but it gave them an opportunity to get away from all of the prying wolf eyes. He could sense Hank’s watchful gaze from the other side of the glass, as well as Detective Reed’s.

Kara told him their story. She was a live-in maid and nanny, paid almost nothing. All cash under the table, a makeshift room in the garage. One day the girl’s father had come home…different. He’d never been particularly good to either of them. Drugs, anger issues, abuse. But this was different.

She recounted with tears in her eyes that he started to feed off of them whenever he got hungry and threatened their lives if they said anything or tried to leave.

“It didn’t seem real. Like some sort of nightmare…I mean, vampires? That’s…” She glanced up at Connor, obviously being able to sense that he was one of her kind. She grew silent, suddenly looking curious through her tears. “You’re one too, right? How…how long have you been one?” She asked shakily. Probably wondering if the immortality aspect of the lore was true.

Connor leaned back in his chair slightly, definitely willing to answer some of her questions as well. Usually whoever turned the human would guide them through everything. Kara and Alice didn’t have that luxury. “Yes, I am. I was born in France in 1728.”

Her eyes widened slightly, lips parted in disbelief.

Connor leaned back over the table, forearms resting on the metal, gentle and unassuming. “It’s a lot to take in, I know. I’m sorry this happened to you both. What you need to know immediately is how to survive. Animal blood is an option, many of us choose it. But it will keep you weaker. You’ll need to feed every few weeks. And try to stay out of the sun. It won’t kill you immediately, but it weakens us. Fledglings and children are even more sensitive to it…and enough continued exposure for many days can be fatal.”

Kara seemed to take all of this in before she asked another question. “Alice…will…will she grow?” She looked scared of the answer.

Connor looked at her with a troubled expression. “No. It’s one of the many reasons that children being turned is a direct violation of our laws. Another being that they don’t often survive the transformation. Alice seems to be one of the strong-willed ones.”

Kara looked up at him, their gazes connected, and a fresh wave of tears ran over the woman’s cheeks. He knew how overwhelming it was, and he’d had time to grow under Amanda’s tutelage. He’d been prepared for the day of his turning and it had still been a lot to handle.

“This city is having a crisis, Kara. Vampires operate under strict laws. To avoid situations like this, to avoid exposure. The last time there was evidence of our existence, we were nearly hunted to extermination. Someone in this city, or many factions, are rogues operating in a dangerous manner. Whoever Alice’s father came into contact with, whoever turned him…they are our closest lead to cleaning all of this up. We need your help. We want to avoid this from happening to anyone else,” Connor explained.

Kara shook a little, looking nervous. “Todd…he’s dead. I don’t know who turned him. He attacked us once he realized he’d accidentally turned us. That we couldn’t feed him anymore. He was going to…” Kara shivered. “He was going to kill us. I had to. We’ve been running ever since.”

Connor slowly leaned back in the metal chair and he almost let out a sigh of frustration, but he didn’t want to make Kara feel worse than she already did. She looked beyond worried now that she’d confessed that particular detail.

“I wouldn’t worry…these wolves aren’t going to bother using resources on a dead vampire. Even if this went to trial, nothing would stick. It was self-defense, after years of abuse,” he assured her, and he could see the relief wash over her immediately.

“As it stands, I doubt there will be a trial at all. We’ll let it go cold, keep the media’s noses out of it. This situation is messy enough, we don’t want to make any more spectacles with public trials,” Connor continued softly. Kara nodded in understanding, then looked worried again as a thought crossed her mind.

“We…we don’t have anywhere to go,” she said softly.

Connor gave her a soft look. “There’s a colony…it’s small, but it’s one of the few controlled vampire populations in this city. They’re called Jericho and they’re led by a man named Markus. They’ll keep you and Alice safe for now until everything settles down. And you can decide later if you want to stay or go elsewhere. For now, though…it’s best you remain with them. The powers that be in our society aren’t looking too kindly at rogue fledglings right now. Being under Markus’ wing will be your best bet.”

As soon as she agreed to those terms, Connor led Kara out of the room, and he caught Hank’s icy blue gaze on their way out. The wolf didn’t seem as angry now, he seemed almost…considering. Definitely still frustrated and on high alert, but less likely to snap.

Alice ran back to Kara immediately as she saw them walk out and Connor watched for a moment as Kara knelt by her and softly explained the situation, where they’d be going. Connor had written the address of Jericho down for her. Markus had inherited a manor house from the man who’d turned him and raised him as a son. It had many rooms, more than spacious enough for a small, controlled colony.

A wolf officer was ordered to escort the two there, and though it wasn’t ideal, Tina Chen seemed like one of the least aggressive of the DPD pack, so Connor wasn’t all that worried.

Another pair of officers were ordered to the scene of Alice and Kara’s previous home, where the father was most likely still lying dead. No one had reported him missing. They’d clean up the scene and make it seem like nothing was amiss. Both wolves and vampires were more than used to covering up their tracks like this, and it was almost routine.

As Connor and Hank sat back at their desks to handle paperwork, Hank was openly staring at him. Connor sighed and glanced up to meet the gaze of the wolf.

“Is there something wrong?” Connor asked impatiently.

Hank shifted in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned back into his office chair. “No, nothin’. Just… didn’t think your lot gave a shit about kids.”

Connor gave him an irritated look. “Perhaps you’re just used to seeing the uncontrolled fledglings that thrive here. It might occur to you to rethink your prejudices if you want to help this mission succeed.”

Hank grumbled, frowning. “Not gonna happen.”

Connor tilted his head slightly, eyes narrowing as the regarded the wolf. “And why is that?”

Hank gave him a harsh stare, his blue eyes piercing. “I have my reasons.”

Connor decided not to press that matter. He could clearly see the dark cloud of pain in Hank’s eyes, the same pain he’d noticed before he’d even officially met the man. It didn’t seem like a good idea at all to go scratching at that wound. They’d all suffered some loss or another, along the way.

Connor glanced out of the nearby window, seeing the very welcome signs of dusk, dark oranges and pinks bleeding into the sky. They’d worked the entire case out in the sun today and he felt drained.

“Well, Lieutenant... I would try to be amicable and say it’s been pleasant, but I won’t bother with such an obvious lie,” Connor told the wolf, not letting Hank get another word in as he turned off his terminal, stood, and walked over to his brother. Niles looked more than ready to go, glaring over at Detective Reed with obvious disdain. The younger wolf was staring at his terminal, but the frustration in his eyes and the tense line of his shoulders was clear as day.

Niles didn’t even bother to say goodbye as they left, and Connor glanced over at him with a soft upturned smile. “What did you do?” He asked if only to tease.

Niles gave a frustrated hiss. “I didn’t do anything. /He/ is an obstinate, hotheaded, thoughtless…garbage man.”

Connor couldn’t help but laugh, brown eyes shining with mirth as they walked out of the main doors onto the cold Detroit streets. People and cars were bustling now, the lights of the city slowly turning on around them as night fell like a shroud.

They made their way to the temporary apartment that Amanda had arranged for them, feeling the exhaustion of the day’s sunlight and the case. Connor glanced over at his brother thoughtfully. “We helped two of our kind, today, Niles,” he mused.

This case was an absolute mess. The wolves they were forced to work with seemed like obstacles in their way. There was no doubt that there would be worse cases ahead of them, maybe some that didn’t end as well as this one had. Ones where they’d have to make choices about killing their own kind. But they’d done real, tangible /good/ today and it made Connor feel a little more hope for the situation.

Niles turned to look at his brother, a rare, soft smile on his features. He didn’t need to say anything, the silence between them was enough, the words and feelings passed between them with just a glance.


End file.
